one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimlock vs The Hulk
two rage filled heroes with animal instinct and insane durability and strength duke it out in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! Battle Explosions were heard, fire was being shot out and growling was heard as Grimlock and the Hulk collided punches before Grimlock threw the hulk a few feet away. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! The Hulk jumped up and uppercut Grimlock before punching him several times and doing a double axe handle, only for grimlock to grab hulk and throw him up before punching him repeatedly and blasting him several feet away,though Hulk managed to recover and knee Grimlock in the jaw.The Hulk then grabbed Grimlock and threw him down, only for Grimlock to grab the hulk and slam him to the ground before stepping on him. 50! Hulk managed to get up before punching Grimlock's leg, causing Grimlock to trip and land into a punch that sent him flying up.The Hulk leaped up and threw Grimlock through a building,having Grimlock land before a few innocent people. Grimlock: Me grimlock sorry for mess. Grimlock then got up and grabbed the hulk when Hulk sped at him before slamming the hulk against a building behind him,then Grimlock blasted hulk through the very building before having all of the rubble land on him as he protected the civilians from being crushed by the debris. 40! When the coast was clear, Grimlock walked over to Hulk,only to recieve a punch from him.Grimlock, however, managed to grab the hulk and throw him up before slashing him repeatedly with his blade before kicking him several feet away.Grimlock then ran over to the Hulk and bashed him with his shield,sending him flying.Grimlock then flew at Hulk, only to be punched in the face by Hulk, who then kicked grimlock across the ground before slamming his fists on the ground,causing several trenches to form that cause rocks to come out of the ground and hurl grimlock into the air,allowing Hulk to jump up and punch him through a building. 30! Grimlock got up and got out his rocket launcher,firing several rockets at Hulk, though Hulk caught two of the rockets and threw them at the rest.Grimlock fired 3 more rockets while Hulk was travelling in the smoke cloud,sending Hulk flying back a few feet before flying into him, hitting Hulk with his shield.Grimlock got out his sword and slashed hulk several times before kneeing him in the jaw,only for hulk to do a double axe handle that sent Grimlock crashing to the ground.Hulk then landed on Grimlock before uppercutting him,though Grimlock flicked Hulk off,sending him flying through several buildings. 20! Grimlock got up and began transforming as a bright green light came from the crater Hulk formed.Out came the hulk,angry and ready for murder.Grimlock roared as he finished transforming before speeding at Hulk, though Hulk instantly knocked grimlock out of his dinobot form with a devastating punch that sent Grimlock flying.Hulk then leaped up and punched Grimlock to the ground,causing a massive crater to form before doing a thunderclap that sent Grimlock back a few feet. 10! The Hulk jumped up and fell towards Grimlock, who immediately got out his sword and held it up, causing The Hulk to be impaled by it.The Hulk then coughed out blood as Grimlock threw him up before cutting his head off, killing the hulk. K.O!!!! Grimlock transformed back into a dinosaur before roaring loudly. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... GRIMLOCK!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4 Category:'Marvel vs Hasbro' themed One Minute Melees